


This is Not My Game

by SoPHiasideas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoPHiasideas/pseuds/SoPHiasideas
Summary: Leliana and Morrigan sneak away to make love, as has become a habit between them. Morrigan questions the need for their secrecy.





	This is Not My Game

“Again? You can’t be serious.” Morrigan hissed, Leliana dragging her by the wrist toward the river near their campsite. The others stared, the Warden and Alistair each taking a moment to notice, then comment to each other, probably sarcastically. Leliana had quickly become known in the small party of wardens and allies as all but insistent on critique and improvement of her comrades’ appearance. It seemed strange, but understandable, that she had been spending so much time with Morrigan lately, for in Leliana’s own words, she needed the most help. But what the party did not know, however, was that the ample time spent between the two women was not so much (one-sided) girl talk and fashion advice as an affair.

Leliana threw back a coy smile to Morrigan, whose mild frown had no indication of softening. She was clearly excited for something in particular, but Morrigan of all the party would be the least able to pry an explanation from her before she was willing to explain. Frustrated, she wrested her arm away from the other woman, crossing both over her chest.

“This is not to say that I don’t enjoy our… proclivities, but I must ask why you’re taking us so round and about.” She said, having noticed the turns they’d made to avoid foliage and other obstacles had not countered each other, and they were in fact creating a large oval, or so she could guess from her sense of the area.

“The others have seen us, Morrigan.” Leliana began, “They notice. Didn’t you see the wardens, the look they gave us, and each other?” She asked, her face portraying none of the embarrassment her words implied.

“The senior may be thick, but even he will know that we aren’t spending all this time deciding how to dress you properly.” Morrigan bit her lip at that comment, but didn’t reply. She couldn’t argue any of the points Leliana raised, except perhaps how she cared so much about being found out. She sighed, knowing it was just another part of human culture that she’d not understand.

“Very well, but please don’t pull me along as if I had the beast on a leash.” She finally said, shaking out her wrist for emphasis. Leliana nodded and her smile grew just a bit more, and she continued to direct Morrigan, a long roundabout to the other side of the camp, where her tent had been moved just enough that the its back ‘wall’ brushed against the overgrown grass that made the border of the clearing. Leliana parted the flaps, Morrigan stepping in quietly, leaving her oft-critiqued shoes outside. Leliana followed, the flap making just a bit of a swishing noise against the wall of green.

There were no more wasted words between them, their lips and tongues too quickly meeting as they bumblingly but hastily undressed. It was much quicker for Morrigan to shed her clothes than Leliana, but she did enjoy helping the other woman shed her layers. Morrigan’s length was in need of no encouragement, having been thoroughly warned of what was to come by the deep kisses the two had yet to truly break. Leliana lay back, Morrigan’s chest weighing down on her own, feeling the hard member press against her thigh. Morrigan’s hands slid up Leliana’s sides, feeling the bumps made by her ribs until they caught in her underarms. She finally pulled her lips back, tilting her face forward so their foreheads were pressed together, and opened her eyes to see Leliana’s excitement. Both of them breathing deeply, she put a hand over the other woman’s mouth, knowing she couldn’t always keep herself under control. Leliana closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself, and let the tip of her tongue teasingly poke at the spaces between Morrigan’s fingers.

The witch frowned, but didn’t take the moment to tell her lover no, lining herself up and gently entering Leliana. She scrunched her eyes shut, focusing on the feeling of the witch inside her, her lips unconsciously fighting Morrigan’s hand. She continued, until she was completely within Leliana, then drew back and began her normal pace, neither of them needing to ‘work up’ to this, nor wanting to risk the extra time it would take, and the extra chance of discovery. They’d both been prepared since Leliana had taken Morrigan’s hand, the rush between them at even that little contact. Both of them closed their eyes, Morrigan’s hand moving out of the way so their kiss could continue, joining its counterpart on Leliana’s chest. She paused a moment, completely inside Leliana, their kiss continuing as she opened her eyes to see how the other woman was reacting. To her surprise, her eyes were also open, and even with her mouth so dedicatedly occupied she had a brightness in her eyes and something of a smile in her cheeks. Morrigan’s expression softened at this, and she began a slower pace, breaking the kiss.

“Of what importance is it that we lie together, why must we secret it away?” She whispered, her lips brushing against the hair haphazardly tossed over Leliana’s ear.

“More than the court plays the game, my love.” Leliana replied, unsure how to feel about this intermission on their lovemaking. They were still in fact, making love, but this seemed an inopportune moment for this conversation.

'My love,' the words Leliana had grown so used to using, the words Morrigan still couldn’t return to her. Yes, she felt a great something in her heart for the bard, it was not something she could articulate. Those words put her mind dead in its tracks, and she knew Leliana was using them just for that, even if they were no lie. There was no use in trying to speak, so she brought her lips back against Leliana’s, being received happily and eagerly, her pace returning to its normal speed. Her hands fell down to the bard’s hips, holding them, feeling the unconscious impulses she could elicit by doing not much more than moving her own back and forth. Eyes closed, she felt Leliana reach her peak, the sudden stiffness of her whole body before an even more extreme softening, gently holding to the witch’s back as she kept on until she reached her own peak.

The pair lay, panting against one another, bumbling attempts at kisses as they simply sought whatever more closeness could be had. Morrigan’s left hand found Leliana’s right, and they grasped each other tenderly but tightly, as if afraid to be taken apart.

“I do not want to play this ‘game.’” Morrigan finally spoke, her eyes not opening as her head lay against Leliana’s shoulder. Of course she didn’t, Leliana had no expectation that she would, but she could not so easily abandon it.

“I am no Orlaisian, and you call yourself of Ferelden. There is no reason for us to cling to the rules of that court, no matter how well you know them.” She concluded, knowing that some response would come. Leliana lay below her, thinking on Morrigan’s words, and how to respond to them. The ones around them, they could be trusted, relied upon. They were thick as thieves, and some of them were actually thieves. Leliana sighed, making a careful decision.

“I will not make an announcement to them all that we lie together, and I doubt you will. Let the Maker, and our own carelessness, give them the chance to find us out.” She said. Morrigan let out the tension she’d held since she finished speaking, pressing a gentle kiss to Leliana’s cheek. Smiling just a bit, she hugged against her lover, and they both lay beneath the blankets, neither bringing up any pretense of need to redress, or Morrigan to leave.


End file.
